User talk:SpartansOnFire
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jurassic Park: The Game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MismeretMonk (Talk) 22:47, March 5, 2011 YOU ARE SUPER! You are a hero! Thanks for making the Jurassic Park games templates and infobox. It is really what this wiki needed. I wanted them a long time, but I really suck at this stuff. Thanks. MismeretMonk 13:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, can you also make an infobox like in this article, I really want one for the movie and novel. MismeretMonk 13:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : I'll try my best, I'm by no means a programmer or an expert, but I understand the code enough to try cranking something out. Happy to contribute to Park Pedia in anyway! On a small side note, do you approve or disapprove of the formatting I put in for Jurassic Park: The Game (You can compare it to the old version)? - Asian Inferno 22:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the compliments =). I didn't add half the stuff to the locations (other users did, thats why I put "unconfirmed"). And yeah I can't believe half the articles I created weren't on the wiki (I recently have rented the JP novel from the library, so I can add more pages). On another note, I do have a bit of concern for the wiki: there are several pages that probably shouldn't even exist on the wiki (i.e. dinosaurs that appear in no canon at all), especially the toyline dinosaurs. I think the toyline dinosaurs pages shouldn't be on the wiki as they serve only one purpose (several wikis I've edited in the past have had only toyline pages and the creatures/vehicles were listed in them and did not have articles of their own) so I was thinking about deleting some of them. And I'll make sure I don't add too much to the wiki, as it already needs, as we say in the railfan community, a massive overhaul. -SP2562 04:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) News section Absolutely fine! I trust you to take care of the DNN Newsland on the main page. I'll make you an admin, otherwise you can't edit the main page. Can I also assume you take full care for the Jurassic Park: The Game article? Good luck!MismeretMonk 08:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) News of october Hey, can you write in DNN about the new featured article? MismeretMonk 09:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Blu-ray release Hey, can you make a news section for the new Limited Edition Blu-ray Trilogy gift set ??? MismeretMonk 14:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. I just wanted to let you know that the mosasaur in Jurassic Park the game is a Tylosaurus and not a Mosasaurus. If you could move all of the Jurassic Park the game information over to the Tylosaurus page I would really appreciate it. Cyberscribe 02:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC)